


Hope is so far away

by orphan_account



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: F/M, Het, Hunters, Levitation, M/M, Mind Reading, Multi, Precogntion, Slash, Supernatural Beings, Werewolf apocolypse
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2013-08-25
Updated: 2013-08-24
Packaged: 2017-12-24 13:45:57
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 888
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/940675
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Danny Mahealani, Allison Argent and Stiles Stilinski just discovered that they come from a long line of werewolf hunters. And just in time too. It’s the year 2024 and the werewolves have run rampant.  The trio adore being werewolf hunters, destroying creatures that hurt people that can’t protect themselves. Yet they stumble upon a secret. Danny has the ability to read the minds of people, Allison can see into the future, but only a month or so and Stiles can fly, ok not really but more of levitation. They are the hunters of the future. And with their powers they are able to seek out wolves in hiding. But there are three that they didn’t see coming. Their husbands.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Hope is so far away

**Author's Note:**

> In this future you can get married at any age. Derek, Ethan and Scott are eighteen.

August 24, 2024

Danny Mahealani: 

I turned sixteen today, so did my best friends Allison Argent and Stiles Stilinski. That was the best thing that our parents liked about the fact that we were friends. Our birthdays fell on the same day so they saved money by just throwing us a party together. There was one giant cake, each side divided with what we loved the most. Allison’s side had archery, Stiles was just a compilation of things and mine was Lacrosse. We stood on our respective sides as everyone began to sing happy birthday to us. The three of us looked up to see our husbands. Our wonderful, amazing husbands. 

Our parents let us marry them at fifteen, in this society we had too. There weren’t many humans left anyway, the wolves had turned half the population into those snarling beast. There were a group of humans, but they weren’t the best that hunted them down. No one knows who they are, just that they are fighting a wonderful fight. Ethan, my husband looked at me. He gave me a huge smile and mouthed happy birthday to me. Scott, Allison’s husband was fighting over the camera with Derek, Stiles husband to see who would take the picture. 

We blew out the candles. All of us wishing for the same thing. For this war to be over and for everything to go back to how they were before. 

“Alright guys.” Allison smiled. “Time to cut the cake.” 

There was a glint in her eye. I knew what she was thinking. Each of us cut a piece of cake, put it on our plates and walked up to our men. On the count of three we took the cake and threw it at them. 

There was laughter and serenity that rang out in the small community, one of few that housed humans. We were enjoying ourselves until the bell rang out, the bell signaling that werewolves were nearby. All the laughter died down as the parents herded their children into their homes and holed up until the signal died down. Instead of going with our parents, we headed to the little home that Ethan, Derek and Scott built for us. 

They held us tightly. We were scared. Obviously. We never knew when one day they would infiltrate the utopia that we had and turn us all. Or worse. 

“It’s going to be ok Alli.” Scott said to her. She was the most hysterical of them all. Her mother had gone out one day when she was little, Allison’s cat had ran out. She went to go get it and that’s when the werewolf got her. Same with Stiles. They both lost their mothers to those beast. 

“You ok Danny?” Ethan asked me. I was snugged tightly in his arms on the couch. Derek and Stiles were guarding the door in case one slipped by. I could see in Stiles eyes that he was terrified. Derek held his hand every second. 

“I’m fine. Just scared. I want this to be over with. I hate this.” 

“I know babe. I know.” 

The signal faded. The threat was over. We got out of our positions and headed back out the door. There were some causalities. It was weird, I didn’t hear the guns fire. There were three wolves on the outside of the border. Beacon Hills wasn’t that big so it was easy for everyone to see them. The two guards that were on duty hopped down from their post. The head leader in charger, Deaton as he liked to be called walked over to the wolves. 

They were slowly starting to turn back human. I gasped. I knew two of them. Erica Reyes was an old friend of mine, a good friend at that. She was taken by the wolves when she was fourteen. The other was my best friend Jackson. I didn’t even know he had become one of them. 

I heard the distinctive sobs of Allison and I soon saw why she was crying. The third wolf was her mother. 

I wanted to walk closer, to see them for myself. Ethan kept me back. 

“Can you believe this?” Stiles was suddenly next to me. He was staring blankly at Erica. The girl he once had a crush on when he was seven. Now laid dead not five feet from him. 

“I know.” Was all that I managed to say. 

“When will this end?” Allison added. 

I nodded. No one knew the answer. 

They’re getting closer to us. He must know where we are. 

I didn’t know that voice. It was foreign to me. 

“What did you guys say?” I thought that maybe I was just imaging something. 

“I didn’t say anything.” Allison said. 

“Dido.” Was Stiles reply.

We should leave. Before they find out the truth about us. 

Again, that voice. I didn’t know them and I was freaking out. I looked around. No one was moving their mouths. It seemed as though it was all in my   
head. But that was absurd. I couldn’t be reading minds. That was crazy. 

Warm fingers flitted over mine and Ethan was holding my hand. I didn’t even know that he had left my side. 

“Everything ok?” 

I smiled. “Fine.” 

That was a lie. I was hearing voices. Voices I didn’t recognize.

**Author's Note:**

> With the reading of minds, in my world since Danny is new to this when he hears them they sound faded, almost groggy. but as he learn about his gift and they progress the voices become ones that he can recognize.


End file.
